1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combination plungers/brushes and more particularly pertains to a new combination toilet brush/plunger apparatus for providing both a plunger and a toilet cleaning brush in one convenient unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of combination plungers/brushes is known in the prior art. More specifically, combination plungers/brushes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,605; U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,775; U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,423; U.S. Pat. No. 2,229,084; U.S. Pat. No. 2,026,680; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 155,489.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new combination toilet brush/plunger apparatus. The prior art includes brushes having cleaning heads and handles attached thereto and also includes separate plungers having suction cups attached to handles.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new combination toilet brush/plunger apparatus which has many of the advantages of the combination plungers/brushes mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new combination toilet brush/plunger apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art combination plungers/brushes, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a brush assembly including a brush support member, and also including a brush member being attached to the brush support member, and further including an elongate handle member being removably attached to the brush support member; and also includes a plunger assembly including a housing/support member and also including a plunger member being attached to the housing/support member with the brush support member being removably fastened to the housing/support member; and further includes a brush protective guard assembly being removably disposed in the housing/support member. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the combination toilet brush/plunger apparatus in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new combination toilet brush/plunger apparatus which has many of the advantages of the combination plungers/brushes mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new combination toilet brush/plunger apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art combination plungers/brushes, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new combination toilet brush/plunger apparatus for providing both a plunger and a toilet cleaning brush in one convenient unit.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new combination toilet brush/plunger apparatus that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new combination toilet brush/plunger apparatus that eliminates the need for having a separate plunger and a separate toilet cleaning brush.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.